KuroxFai Drabble
by wingweever
Summary: short random drabble with KuroxFai pairing. there are actually 11 drabbles, i missed labeled the numbers


Ok here are some drabbles…..for KuroxFai Some of these are REALLY bad, because I didn't know the song and I had to listen to it, and it was hard to listen to a song and compile thoughts.

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

1. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds – the Beatles

Fai sat there staring up at the sky…he never imagined he could come to a world this beautiful….He turned his head to see Syaoran's eyes closed, and Kurogane leaning on a table a few feet away. Suddenly Fai stood up…

"I am going for a walk, Kuro-pon come with me?"

"Go yourself you stupid mage."

"Awww…but walks aren't fun by yourself Kuro-rin"

The warrior grumbled and followed the mage into the nearby forest, which seemed far too dark for a sunny afternoon. For some reason Fai stopped a few feet ahead of Kurogane and turn to him, eyes closed and smiling.

"I want to show you something kuro-puu"

"What?"

"Look at my eyes…" was all he whispered….

The moment Kurogane did he was lost, Fai's eyes twisted and turned and he knew he was drowning in his essence.

2. Deora Armo Choti – Enya

This world wasn't to strange, seeing as they have been too far worse. It seems this world was recovering from a long war….the trees here were tall, and the streams pure. The only strange thing was the people they met. Even with Mokona they could not understand everything they said…The blond haired man in front of him only smiled at the dark haired man, and Fai raised an eyebrow at the dark haired ranger.

"Forgiveness, we do not see outsiders here in our world. My name is Aragorn…This is Legolas..."

"I cannot understand what he says."

"He speaks elvish…it is not common for humans to know."

Shelter of your arms – The white stripes

He hadn't seen him this mad in a long time. Kurogane sat there watching the full moon. This world apparently saw them very often. Fai watched him from the bed, his arms drawn up around his knees.

"Kuro…"

"Don't talk to me mage."

"I'm sorry….I didn't mean…"

Kurogane stood and stormed out of the room, he could not listen to him right now…even the voice of the blond haired magician was ripping out his heart. Fai just sighed…he really didn't mean to hurt him. But he knew it would have come up eventually, Fai was no child…and his body was no stranger to love….it was not truly his fault…was it? He needed Kurogane though….no matter what. He would get him back.

3. Over the Hills and Far away – Nightwish

He struggled against their arms…

"Kurogane!"

But Kurogane didn't move….he couldn't….he only stared in shock as Fai was dragged out the door. But Fai's tears were real…he had done no wrong.

"Please."

But Kurogane was beyond his earshot. He was shoved into the back of a truck and carted away.

The next morning he stared looking at the water in front of him.

"You are charged with murder, robbery and sorcery…how do you plead?" asked someone behind him.

"I didn't do anything…"

The crowd began to riot.

"Throw him in the lake!"

"He will kill us all!"

But the voice he needed to hear was silent. Kurogane stood and watched in shock….and anger.

Fai turned to him.

"Then I will die I suppose, because there is no way around it…but I curse you…all of you" he said as he glared at Kurogane.

"I will come back for you…and you will suffer at my hand."

4. Hurt - thousand foot Krutch

He lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His hand gripping and releasing the blanket. The bastard. Kurogane's anger was unfathomable. Fai sat next to him, staring at the floor.

He finally turned to the blond and touched his back…he didn't expect the thin man to jump.

"You can't keep running from me…"

"I know…"

Fai turned to him and leaned down to his neck.

"You need to let me help you."

"I know" Fai whispered.

Kurogane squeezed Fai's hand, who returned the gesture. It was as close to and 'I love you' as he was going to get. Finally he let his mouth go to Kurogane vein and he bit down and drank the deep red blood beneath the skin. Kurogane made no noise, but Fai heard all he needed in his body.

'It hurts…'

5. Everybody's fool – Evanescence

You think we are all blind don't you? That we can't see? You act like your perfect…always smiling always happy….it doesn't work like that. Maybe the kids can't see through it but I can. Why do you keep this up? It's irritating….if I hear you call me Kuro-puu one more time then I think I will snap. It's strange you know, seeing beyond that mask you wear…when no one else does…it makes me wonder if I am crazy or if everyone is blind…maybe you're just that good of an actor. I thought there was more to you at first, more to your smile….but I didn't think emptiness was that 'more'.

6. Action Movie Hero Boy – Lemon Demon

"This world is strange…these people are PAID to stand around and talk to each other?"

"Yup" the girl smiled.

"And you pay to go watch them?"

Kurogane stared blankly at the dark screen in front of them…the story of it all was un-interesting. If they had known what he went to and brought a 'camera' he would be a millionaire….

"I think its fun" said Fai with a smirk.

"You would baka."

"Aww…why is Kuro-daddy so mean." Fai pouted and held Mokona.

"Yeah meany meany!"

"I don't know Kurogane-san I think it is interesting." Piped up Sakura.

When the movie was over Kurogane shrugged.

"What a waste of time."

"Hey Kurogane wanna be my action hero boy?" Fai winked and Kurogane face palmed.

7. Against the grain – City and Colour

Their life was hard. It was unquestionable…but that hard life was over. They didn't have to fight anymore; they didn't have to search and hunger and feel the pain like then. But the pain wasn't over for Fai…and Kurogane didn't know what to do. It was hard for him to do what he knew Fai needed…he would try…only for Fai.

"Fai…come with me." He said roughly.

Fai jumped a little, but followed him anyway. They walked along a small stream that lead to the rice fields….Nihon country where he lived was beautiful, no doubt…but sometimes he wondered if Fai wanted to be here with him. Finally they stopped as the sun set across the fields.

"Fai."

Fai looked up at Kurogane…who slowly reached down and grabbed the smaller man's hand. Fai couldn't contain his smile.

"I love you to Kurogane."

8. Queen Anne's revenge – Flogging Molly

Fai grinned. This was more fun than he ever had with the stoic ninja.

"Seems like you can't find me Kuro-wan wan…need some help?"

"As soon as I get my hands on you, you baka mage I will strangle you to death."

"Now now…temper tempers Kuro-tan."

Kurogane spun around, but all the faced him were images of himself….some fun house…how was this house of mirrors any fun. But he felt the ghost of a hand on his back…He spun to see another distortion of himself.

"Damnit Fai!"

He heard Fai's laugh giggle.

"If you can get me I'll give you a prize."

"Oi? Fine."

He let his hand reach out and he grabbed onto Fai's arm.

"You're caught…"

Fai's face was shocked…

9. Dead to the World – Nightwish

Fai sat staring at the stark landscape…they had been here too long. He hated this world…he hated everyone, even the princess at this moment. He didn't want to be here. But most of all he hated that ninja he forced him to live. He knew he was behind him, watching him from that corner, like always. He turned to see red eyes boring into his own blue one. The intensity knocking him back a little, but his anger never dulling. He turned back to the window. He heard shuffling behind him as Kurogane's presence moved closer.

"You haven't fed in a long time."

He only grunted in a response. But the smell of blood quickly assaulted him. A bloody arm was shoved in front of his face, and he pushed it away. Kurogane grabbed the back of Fai's head and shoved his lips on the blood.

"Now."

Fai obeyed, and Kurogane released his hair and began to pet his head gently.

"Good."

10. The rhythm Method – Flobots

This doesn't make sense."

"What?"

"What is he talking about?"

The girl laughed.

"He is an activist talking about things he thinks are wrong with our world."

"Nnn."

Fai just sat there staring at him. The crowed was so into what he was saying, even though his music seemed to make everyone angry they still were listening.

"If everyone is so angry why don't they leave?"

The girl looked at Fai and smiled.

"They aren't mad at him, they are mad about the things he is saying…they are mad with him."

Mokona surprisingly didn't move.

"I don't think I like this music" she said.

Fai smiled.

"I think I might."

Those suck pretty bad…the only ones I even like din my head were 1, 7, 8, 9 ( my fav being 8/9 I think I may turn 8 into a full on story)


End file.
